Currently, typical color image sensors nearly all work with a so-called Bayer matrix or with Bayer sensors. In such sensors a color filter arrangement is arranged on the sensor surface, wherein a color filter for a certain color is inserted in front of each pixel and the colors are weighted differently. The most common are RGB color filters, wherein green pixels are twice as frequent as blue and red.